Extensions of outlets, such as power strips, extension cords, and power boards, are convenient for providing electricity at locations where a power source in not available. Moreover, these power supplying systems can allow for multiple devices to be plugged into the systems. One problem with these power supply systems is that they can be moved out of place. For example, when one device is removed from an outlet of the system, another device may be unintentionally unplugged. Hence, there is a need for a more stable power supply system that can resist movement when it is placed on top of a surface.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.